IRONÍA
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Ironía, sentimientos ocultos y oscuridad penetrante. Maldesia todo lo existente en el universo que siendo la femina la que tenia grilletes y cadenas era él, el que se sentia prisionero por ella. ZaTr


_**Hola lindos. Esta solo es una idea que escribi hace unos dias, me salio al azar por ello me disculpo si esta muy corto n.n**_

_**Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

**"IRONÍA"**

Ironía. Así definía su vida, como una completa ironía. Ella la soldada más impecable de la academia Irken, la que prometía un futuro triunfante conquistando miles de planetas al nombre del imperio, masacrando toneladas de razas inferiores bajo sus letales botas, la de mirada fría con hambre de comerse todas las galaxias dando todo de si. Ella que se había esforzado tanto para logra ser lo que anhelaba con su alma, esa mirada altanera que parecía tener todo el poder en sus enguantadas manos para triunfar. Haya terminado irónicamente como una desertora y peor aun, una don nadie para ese amado imperio que era su todo.

Desertora porque al haber dejado su puesto en el planeta Mugre no la convertía en otra cosa, y don nadie porque de pasar hacer la soldada más sobresaliente de la gran asignación y la primera en conquistar su planeta asignado (Como debió haber sido) ahora era una simple prisionera de quien era el culpable de su miseria.

Se encontraba en un pequeño cuarto rodeada de una penetrante oscuridad, el color de su odio y frutación la cual no paraba de crecer, unos grilletes con largas cadenas lastimaban al punto de hacer sangra sus delgadas muñecas y tobillos.

Ver esa oscuridad cada segundo solo la atormentaba por hacerla recordar los meses que estuvo varada en el frio espacio, un recuerdo de fracaso la llevaba a otro. Se odiaba tanto así misma reprochándose no haberle cumplido su promesa a sus respetables altos, se enfurecía preguntándose una y otra vez, ¿Como ese pak defectuoso pudo vencerla a ella que era tan calculadora?.

Era fácil, el tonto de su verdugo había conseguido aliados para vencerla. Como pudo caer tan bajo de pedirle ayuda a los humanos para logralo.

—Algún día te arrancare cada extremidad del cuerpo y te veré lloriqueando porque perdone tu inútil vida, Tarado.

Dijo con profunda amargura mordiéndose un labio por la furia que contenía, intentando olvidar lo débil que estaba. Tantos meses en el espacio sin poder recargar su pak ni comer una mísera golosina la tenia agotada.

Sabía que probablemente le quedaba poco tiempo pero de seguro esa maldita escoria no la dejaría morir para seguir burlándose de ella. Como maldecía que su capsula de escape fue arrastranda por un crucero voot y llevada de vuelta a ese deprimente planeta Tierra, ese idiota de los ojos magentas que parecían rubís había aprovechado su estado medio muerta para encadenarla y llevarla a ese pequeño cuarto oscuro donde se consumía viva, no sabia hace cuanto sucedió porque no sabia cuando era de día oh de noche estando en ese asfixiante lugar, ¡¿Porque no solo la terminaba de matar?! Porque tenia que humillar de esa forma su orgullo teniéndola de vil prisionera. Si su tormento terminara quizás seria lo único que le agradeciera.

—Veo que todavía no te mueres bestia Tak.

Escucho esa gangosa voz que alimentaba su odio, junto a sentir su rostro ser molestado por la puerta de ese cuarto abriéndose dejando entra una segadora luz, que por estar tanto tiempo en la oscuridad sentía sus ojos quemarse al punto de serrarlos con presión.

—Hay algo que me mantiene viva Zim, y es el deseo de descuartizarte.

Uso el tono más amenazante que pudiera a pesar de tener su garganta seca igual que sus tostados labios. Sintió como una tosca mano tomaba su cansado rostro apretando sus mejillas con dos de sus tres dedos, obligándola a topar su morada mirada con esa arrogante rubí.

—No seas ilusa Tak cosa. Eres tan tonta que aun no te das cuenta que eres la inferior prisionera del extraordinario Zim, ¡Y YO SOY ZIM!, ¡Jajajajajajaja!

Rio tan fuerte que esa escandalosa risa retumbaba en el sistema auditivo de la fémina llegando a lastimar sus risadas antenas por su estado.

—Si tan solo pudieras ver como te vez amenazando a Zim encadenada.

Soltó su rostro acercando el suyo donde una de sus delicadas antenas, susurrándole con cinismo.

—Te vez patética Tak.

Eso encolerizo en aumento a la fémina, porque ella debía ser la que lo tuviera en esa situación a él, si ella era la que debía ser una invasora oficial y estar en planos de conquista de un planeta para el imperio, porque ella si estaba preparada para ello, si ella tenia razones de sobra para tener a su verdugo como su prisionero y humillarlo hasta matarlo, si él era la maldita nube negra en su horizonte.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAHHHHHH!, ¡SABES QUE SI NO ESTUVIERA ENCADENADA TE ROMPERIA FASILMENTE EL CUELLO, ESCORIA DE CUARTA!.

Grito usando la poca fuerza que le quedaba, no lograba que sus pies se sostuvieran en el suelo en lo que ese macho de su especie la tomaba bruscamente de su blusa morada, levantándola del suelo donde se encontraba sentada, acercándola a él que le obsequiaba una sonrisa cínica.

—Ni dejando de tener esas cadenas con grilletes en tus estúpidos tobillos y muñecas podrías hacerle nada a Zim. En tu estado de milagro puedes tener esos repulsivos... ojos abiertos.

Apretó sus dientes afilados con su quijada borrando su sonrisa, con sus ojos pareciendo emanar fuego, por la inmensa rabia que le daba a él y su grandeza que esos ojos morados que a pesar de todo lo que habían vivido continuaban con ese brillo tan altanero que lo dominaban nublando su superior mente.

Maldecía todo lo existente en el universo que siendo la fémina la que tenia grilletes y cadenas era él, el que se sentía prisionero por ella. Por su cautivante y maldita altanería, por el brillo tan singular de ese par de Joyas moradas siendo su delirio el verlas, por ese aroma hipnotizante.

Se maldecía así mismo en todos los insultos que existían en su lengua natal por ser él, el verdadero patético que se sentía dependiente a esa fémina de mirada altanera. Que le había hecho su inferior enemiga que lo hizo ir a buscarla al espacio olvidando sus deberes en la Tierra y su muy importante agenda para tenerla con él. Se corrigió a si mismo diciéndose que por su insolencia al haberle querido robar su preciosa misión se merecía ser su prisionera hasta que acabaran sus días. Pero por absurda ironía de la vida estaba muy lejos de ser ese el motivo, la realidad era que necesitaba tenerla como fuese cerca, aunque era muy orgulloso al igual que ella para admitírselo hasta a él mismo.

Como detestaba que esos hermosos ojos místicos lo vieran con odio. Si tal vez... él había arruinado su prueba y todo eso... pero él era Zim, mejor que todos y mejor que ella, no tenía porque odiarlo sino que amarlo al nivel de venerarlo. Pero como sabia que jamás tendría eso de la fémina debía conformarse con tenerla de prisionera, en un cuarto oscuro porque así se sentía él rodeado de oscuridad por sus mezquinos sentimientos que esa fémina le hizo nacer sin saberlo, debía ser su prisionera como él irónicamente el suyo.

¡Maldita y mil veces maldita su suerte! Gritaba en sus momentos de soledad en el laboratorio por haberse según datos de su computadora enamorado de quien menos podría amarlo por odiarlo.

—El odio hace milagros Zim, y este mismo odio es el que te hundirá.

Le susurro aun con tono amenazante sin lograr mantener sus pies firmes en el suelo, dependiendo solo del agarre del Irken en su ropa.

Zim soltó su agarre en su ropa para tomarla brusco de los hombros, furioso porque como se atrevía esa Irken a decir que lo hundiría sino podía estar más hundido que como el tormento de ese amor enfermizo lo tenía. Si se la pasaba contando cada repulsivo segundo del día para ir a ese cuarto adornado con tinieblas para obtener el goce de amenos compartir un par de palabras de vacía arrogancia y escuchar esa voz que involuntariamente acariciaba sus delgadas antenas semis-cuadradas.

Maldecía en su interior que si la seguía teniendo en ese estado moriría en poco tiempo, pero si comenzaba hacer distinto con ella seria muy obvio. La desquiciada vergüenza lo tragaría si la de mirada altanera descubriera sus sentimientos por ella, si solo las razas inferiores oh defectuosas como la humana pueden cometer el estúpido error de desarrollar esa compleja emoción del amor. ¡Porque todo debía ser tan injusto en tener tan cerca al ser que amaba y a la vez demasiado lejos!

—Aspiras a demasiado sucia Tak.

Dijo sin apartar su orgullosa mirada rubí de esa altanera morada que de ninguna forma sumisa la bajaba. Continuo maldiciendo en sus adentro porque sentía nacer un traicionero sonrojo en su rostro que le urgía ahogar, junto a un brillo en sus ojos que por más que hizo fue muy notorio al oír de la que era su verdugo contestar.

—Es porque yo soy demasiado.

Esa simple respuesta dicha en ese retador tono que solo ella poseía lo termino de desarmar. Olvido por un segundo de debilidad todo lo que su acción pudiera significar atrayendo a esa Irken que se encontraba débil abrazándola a él posesivo, antes de unir sus orgullosos labios con esos resecos que no por eso dejan de saber a éxtasis. Esos labios altaneros sabían mejor que como en sus momentos donde maldiciendo su orgullo le restaba importancia en lo que hacia deteniéndose a pensar que sabor tendrían los labios que más lo repudiaban.

Tak había abierto sus bellos ojos morados como platos al sentir ese extraño contacto. Sabia el significado de un beso por datos averiguados, cosa que la hizo odia mucho más la ironía por el hecho que deseo tener fuerzas no parar apartar con asco al dueño de su miseria, sino para acercarlo más a su cuerpo y sentir su calor, aumentando el contacto que ni llegando hacer la mayor sabia de la galaxia sabría porque le gusto tanto. Lo sintió deslizar sus despreciables manos por su delgado cuerpo pero no le molesto en cambio le erizo la piel deseando que continuara el recorrido de sus manos, intento abrazarse de su cuello con esas cadenas con grilletes que le estorbaban y lastimaban.

El ojos rubís sentía su squidly-spooch vibra notando que Tak no solo le correspondía sino que aumentaba la intensidad y dominio en el beso, recordándole que fuese como fuera la situación ella y únicamente ella tenia el control. Sentía sus débiles manos deslizarse e ir acariciando con delicadeza su pak, el perfecto aroma de su piel se le pegaba en su uniforme, se estremecía porque su lengua al igual que la suya exploraba su boca con ansiedad, la abrazaba cada vez más a él escuchándola gemir con placer al morder sus tostados labios, sus antenas bajaban hipnotizadas, la temperatura de su cuerpo se elevaba al igual que la ferocidad en ese eterno beso, todo se sentía tan perfecto en ese momento que estando solos sin pensar en nada más que fundirse en ese beso con la profunda oscuridad de ese cuarto como cómplice.

Entre tantas esclavízantes y deleitosas sensaciones que Zim sintió, sobre salió sentir como caía de golpe al suelo y un choque eléctrico recorría todo su cuerpo, al haber con cautela la fémina dejado salir una de sus garras del guante de la mano que acariciaba ese pak defectuoso, y con esa garra haber desactivo una parte del pak en la duración de ese beso para dejarlo inconsciente.

—Lo repito. Eres un tonto más grande de lo que me imagine.

Dijo con una amplia sonrisa de triunfo posándose en su femenino rostro después de mucho. Aprovecho el estado inconsciente del ojos rubís para sacar de su pak defectuoso un arma que la ayudara a romper esas cadenas. Como hubiera querido utilizar las extremidades de su pak pero ese Tarado se las desactivo teniéndola cautiva. Logro en copos segundos encontrar una súper arma que le sirviera para deshacerse de esas malditas cadenas y grilletes, que aparte de lastimarla la humillaban teniéndolas.

Uso fuerzas que ni tenían su cuerpo apoyándose en las paredes y en todo lo que veía en busca de desactivar la seguridad de la base, le fue agotador pero lo logro junto a esa sonrisa que aumento al tomar el crucero voot dejando atrás ese pobre intento de base. Sonrisa que una cuarta de segundo se desvaneció diciéndose con tono seco.

—Ironía.

Apretó sus puños y su mandíbula molesta con ella misma. Porque estando a punto de salir de la atmosfera del planeta una presión afligió su pecho no queriendo alejarse de ese tonto que en su existencia no había sido más que un intenso dolor en sus entrañas.

¿Porque ahora que tenia la oportunidad de escapar y dejarlo varado sin nave no se sentía bien haciéndolo?, ¿Porque aun sentía ese sabor en sus labios que estaba muy lejos de provocarle asco?, ¿Porque y porque no quería y más bien no podía dejar ese deprimente planeta a causa de él?, ¿Porque la vida tiene que tener tantas preguntas sueltas sin ningún tipo de respuestas?, ¿Porque la ironía siempre debe estar presente en todo?

Se pregunto entre tantas cosas regresando su rumbo a esa base, prometiéndose así misma que si regresaba solo era para cumplir con su ansiada venganza.

Dejo escapar una burlona risa para si misma sabiendo que la realidad era muy distinta, dejándose arrastra por la ironía, descubriendo que para su condena se había enamorado de quien oscureció sus días, pero ahora por la inesperada ironía los iluminaria.

**(Fin)**

* * *

**O.O estoy asi porque acabo de ver un comentario en otro fic pidiendome un fic de Zim-dominante y Tak-sumisa, ¡Hey Asado estamos conectados! XD solo una duda lindura. El fic seria normal oh con lemon? *intentando no gritar de la emocion como la loca que es***

**Aprobecho para saludar a un par de adorables lectoras fans a este sublime genero.**

**ValenInsaurralde: saludos linda ~^o^~ te dire que creo que Danny es guapo, te entiendo con eso de las parejas de amor y odio me fasinan n.n gracias por leer el otro fic, heme aqui con el bendito ZaTr. (Gracias por los besos pero tu cumputadora que o.o XD)**

**Whatsername: ¡Lindura ame la cansion! *u* medan ganas de ponersela aquel fic si me das permiso, porque fue tu idea. Y GirxMimi es una de las parejas mas apoyadas y amadas de la serie, no esta en mi lista pero la respecto. Gracias por leer el otro fic nwn ¡ZaTr es ley!**

* * *

**Gracias por leer esperare sus comentarios.**

**Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**


End file.
